Dark Dealings
by TitanWolf
Summary: When the Hex Girls sign away their souls in exchange for becoming real witches they had no idea that the choice they made will plunge Oakhaven into a bloody mess of black magic, murder, and all out chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING BUT ORIGINAL CHARACTERS**

 **CHAPTER 1**

"Dusk said she'd meet us there," Luna said, as she and Thorn slipped into the woods behind Thorn's house. The dark-skinned girl carried a cardboard box filled with various black scented candles, bottles filled with powders and sandwich baggies with various plants in them. "You haven't told me why I have to carry everything, or why you needed to bring your cat."

Thorn looked down at the black kitten snoozing in the crook of her arm and gave a smile laced with sadness.

"I'm carrying the most important things we'll need," she replied, slightly moving her arm to indicate the kitten. "Nightshade has a big role to play tonight, almost as important as the book itself.

The book Thorn carried was old and tattered. A big, thick leather bound grimoire that was adorned with a large and imposing bat winged skull glaring out at them. They had found it buried in an abandoned cemetery back in the woods.

"Tonight, everything changes," Luna said. "I know what I'm going to do first."

"Oh yeah?" Thorn asked. "What?"

Luna smiled.

"Get back at Hayden Marsh, the cheerleading slut," Luna replied in a matter-of-fact tone that said why did Thorn even need to ask.

Of course, Thorn vaguely remembered that Luna had been on and off with Evan Daniels for what seemed like forever, and finally they managed somehow to last more than 2 weeks without breaking up. Well, before he'd been caught by Luna necking with Hayden Marsh under the bleachers.

"Bet I know who you want to get back at," Luna said, snapping Thorn out of her daze. "It's gotta be Mr. Football himself, Chip Osway."

Thorn scowled despite herself. Chip Osway was a sore subject for her. It seemed like not so long ago, though it had really been 4 months, that she had wanted him. He was tall and muscular with a lantern jaw and curly blonde hair she imagined running her fingers through. she'd laid awake at night in bed and imagined how big his dick must be and what it would feel and taste like.

One day, it happened. he'd stopped her in the hall.

"Hey Sally," he said, leaning up against the locker next to hers and smiling wide enough to show off his perfect white teeth. "I was wondering, if you're free Friday night if maybe you wanted-"

"Yes!- I mean…. Yeah I'm free," she said, trying not to blush too much.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 6," he said.

The rest of that week she'd been walking on air, she was really going out with Chip Osway! Finally, Friday night came. she'd spent hours deciding what to wear, finally deciding on just a plain black dress.

"Wish me luck, Nightshade," she said to the 1 month old kitten lying on her bed.

The night had been amazing, they'd gone to the drive-in, but; had spent all night in the back of Chip's Charger. To Thorn, it was bliss.

She found it odd that he ignored her calls the rest of the weekend, and only too late realized what was going on when she found WHORE spray painted on her locker.

"Yeah, he'll get his alright," She replied. They came out into an open clearing, in the center broken and damaged gravestones began littering the ground like fallen dominoes in the center they could see Dusk sitting on one of the only gravestones that still stood with the hood of her sweatshirt pulled up, smoking.

"Sorry we're late," Thorn said as they approached. "It took longer than I thought for daddy to fall asleep."

"It's okay," she replied quietly, taking a long drag on her cigarette. "Can we get started?"

Luna raised an eyebrow.

"You okay?" she asked, setting the box down on the ground. "Why do you have your hood pulled up?"

She ducked down lower in response.

"No reason, I'm just kinda cold," Dusk said. That was weird, Dusk never got cold.

"Put your hood down," Thorn said.

"I don't want to," Dusk replied, as she stamped out her cigarette.

"Do it," Luna said, as she reached out, Dusk slapped her hand away and jumped up.

"I said no!" she exclaimed, her voice echoing all around them.

In an instant Luna leaped forward and wrapped her arms around Dusk, pinning her arms down. The two struggled as Thorn carefully placed the book under her arm and moved forward and reached for the hood and pulled it down.

"Oh honey," the left side of Ducks face from her ear down to her jaw was purple and black. Her eye was completely red from broken blood vessels and beginning to swell shut. Luna released her grip and stepped back, covering her mouth in shock.

"Happy now? My dad beat me," she said, tears already beginning to fall. "I got caught trying to sneak out and he had to 'take me up'."

Thorn swallowed the bile rising up in her throat, Dusk's dad was so nice to them.

"When did he-"

"Last year when he fell in that house he was building, broke his back in two places," she replied, pulling her hood back up. "The pills and the booze killed my dad, I don't know who he is anymore."

Thorn pulled the blonde into a one-armed hug and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"It'll be okay," she whispered. "Lets get the ritual started."

They began clearing away some of the more damaged gravestones out of the way until the spot was big enough. Taking a ruler, Luna began drawing a pentagram on the ground using a piece of one of the shattered gravestones while Dusk began pouring the various powders around the drawing in a circle. After that the two began setting up and lighting the candles at each point of the star.

"You gonna help us, Thorn?" Luna asked. Thorn looked up from where she sat petting the snoozing kitten in her arms and smiled.

"I am helping," she replied, as she went back to scratching Nightshade behind the ear. "Gotta make sure my little man's all nice and comfy."

Dusk raised an eyebrow.

"Why is your cat even here?" she asked.

"You'll see," Thorn replied. "You'll see."

The moon was climbing closer and closer to the top of the sky. Thorn stood up and opened the grimoire while walking over to the circle, finally stopping on the page she needed. Luna and Dusk moved to either side of her.

"We three offer blood in sacrifice, a dark boon for dark power, we three seek power of the left hand," Thorn said. All around them the wind began to blow and shriek. "We three offer blood to the dark prince in payment for dark magics."

One by one the candles began to go out, just as the moon vanished in the growing clouds the last candle died, plunging them into complete blackness. Beside her, Thorn could feel Dusk and Luna begin to get nervous.

"What's going on?" Dusk asked, placing a violently shaking hand on Thorn's shoulder.

"Be quiet," Thorn hissed. In the distance thunder began to rumble and the air started to grow colder and colder.

"What do you seek?" a voice, seductive and low asked.

"We three seek witches magics," Thorn replied.

"It is a small boon," the voice said. "What do you offer in sacrifice?"

Quickly handing the book off to Luna, Thorn carefully moved the kitten in her arm into her free hand. He was sleeping like a rock, the half a sleeping pill she'd put in his dinner was still working.

"I offer the best beloved," she said, before quickly snapping the kitten's neck in one swift motion.

"It will do," the voice replied, cold and greedy. When Thorn placed the tiny body into the pentagram the candles burst to life into great red fireballs that chased away the darkness and turned everything the color of blood.

Across the clearing they appeared. A large black goat with horns so long and curved they almost dragged the ground as it walked. The rider was a skinless creature, it's head was a gleaming white skull, with burning yellow eyes that seemed to bore into them. As they came closer the 3 could see blood pumping through the twisting black veins covering its wet and dripping body.

"The Dark Prince has accepted your sacrifice," it's voice was high and raspy, sounding like it was trying to speak while barely being able to breathe. "The boon has been met. Sign your names in the ledger."

In one outstretched bloody hand it presented a small black book, and in the other a quill stained with blood. Thorn tentatively reached out to take the quill, her hand shaking so horribly that she almost dropped it, expecting the thing to seize her wrist in it's wet embrace.

 _Sally McKnight._

Luna looked at her in shock and surprise as Thorn held out the quill to her. After several long seconds slowly crept by, she took the dripping quill in her hand, and wrote her name.

 _Kimberly Moss._

Thorn glanced over to see that Dusk hadn't taken her eyes off the demon, tears were running down her cheeks like rain. Reaching over, she took the blonde's trembling hand in hers and leaned over.

"It's okay," she whispered, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "I've got you, sister."

"I…. I…. can-" Dusk stammered, finally looking at Thorn. "I don't wanna do this anymore."

"It is too late to break our deal," the demon tittered, pointing a clawed finger at Dusk. "Blood has been spilled, and Satan has accepted."

"She's not breaking the deal," Thorn said, turning to face the demon. "Be quiet while we speak."

Taking Dusk by the hand, Thorn led her a short distance away and placed both hands on her shoulders.

"Look, I know your scared, we're all scared. But; we agreed to do this," she said. When Dusk tried to look away Thorn shook her. "Don't look at him, look at me. I'll keep you safe, no one will ever hurt you again."

Dusk wiped away the tears from her eyes, and sniffled.

"You mean that?" she asked, her eyes big and pleading.

"Always, now lets get this over with," Thorn said, smiling. "We have magic to do."

Leading her friend back by the hand, Thorn took the quill from Luna and handed it to Dusk. The blonde looked at it in disbelief, then to the black book. Licking her lips, she stepped forward and wrote her name.

 _Muffy St James._

"Our bargain is complete," the demon said, taking back the quill and bowing slightly. "Welcome to the service of the mighty Lord Satan, my mistresses. I return to the pit, but; I will come when beckoned at anytime you have need of me."

The three exchanged glances.

"What's your name?" Thorn asked.

"Traxax," with a final boom of thunder and a flash of lightning the demonic envoy and its mount were gone, leaving the three girls alone.

"You girls head back," Thorn said. "I wanna be left alone for awhile."

"What are you-" Luna began, but; when she glanced down and saw the tiny black form still lying in the pentagram, she knew. "-okay, come on Dusk."

The blonde looked at the dark skinned girl in surprise, then back at Thorn.

"Okay….. see you tomorrow," she said.

Thorn waited until the two were out of sight before she knelt and opened the grimoire.

"Dark master I beg thee come, raise my servant from darkness cold," she read, placing her free hand over Nightshade's body. "To live again and walk the earth, to heed my call let him rebirth!"

Her hand began to tingle and grow warm as dark green energy began to wrap around her outstretched hand. It began to swirl and grow faster and faster in its motion before slowly snaking out and covering the kitten. After all the energy had left her hand, Thorn watched as the kitten's head snapped back into place with a loud crack.

Sluggishly, the tiny form began to stir. She watched as Nightshade tried to sit up, but; kept falling back down until finally he was able to raise without losing his balance.

"There's mommy's baby- ow!" the kitten swiped at her hand as she reached down to pick him up. She sucked at the tiny cuts on her fingers. "-guess I did deserved that. Oh well, come on Nightshade, lets go home. I think you earned a big saucer of milk."

Picking the kitten up, Thorn made her way back towards town.

xxxXXXXxxxxx

Cutting across the town square, Dusk stopped suddenly in her tracks when a realization struck her. Zowie was outside, the big rottweiler would bark and carry on when he saw her he was so happy. Walking slowly, Dusk turned the corner and carefully made her way towards her house.

"Zowie, come here boy," she called softly, dropping down onto her haunches and duck walking along the fence. Peeking up over the fence, she saw the yard empty, and looking over to the house she could see one of the downstairs windows was busted out. "Oh that's not good."

She swallowed the lump in her throat and stood up, if she was lucky her dad would be asleep in his chair in the living room. But; what if he was waiting for her, his belt clenched in a tight fist. There was no getting around it, if she was caught, she was caught.

When she opened the gate a loud crash inside the house made her freeze. Through the living room window she could see a large shadow jumping back and forth across the wall, followed by another, smaller shadow.

Her heart began to race, had someone broken in, were they attacking her dad. All those things raced through her mind as she made her way up the sidewalk to the door. A savage snarling followed by a heavy and pain filled moaning began to fill the air the closer and closer she came to the door.

The doorknob felt slick in her sweaty hand. Turning the knob slowly, she peeked around the edge and felt her blood run cold. Her dad lay in a growing pool of blood. His face was torn and lacerated in several places, one of his eyes was missing. His neck neck was missing a large chunk out of it.

"Daddy?" she whispered, her heart began to pound again. The old love she used to feel for him came back to her, seeing him like this was too much. Pushing the door all the way open, she stepped inside and froze at the sound of growling.

Glancing to the side, all she could see were a pair of glowing green eyes in the darkness of the kitchen. Tears began to prick at the corners of her eyes as the eyes began to come closer and closer.

"Zowie?" she asked. The rottweiler stepped out of the shadows, his head and chest were smeared with blood. She took a step back, not towards the door but towards the living room. The dog kept growling low and savage as he came forward. "Zowie, it's me, Dusk. You remember me, right?"

She jumped as he barked at her, the sudden loud noise filled the room. To her shock, her dad began to moan again. Weakly, he reached up and tried to protect his face.

"Help….. get….. dog," he muttered, blood beginning to fill his mouth.

"Traxax help!" she cried. Immediately the temperature in the room dropped. Dusk could feel something move behind her but; couldn't make her body move.

"You called, my mistress?" a soft, hissing voice whispered in her ear.

"Help me, stop Zowie," she said. The rottweiler had stopped moving towards her, but; hadn't stopped his deep, booming growl.

"Stop? Why should I stop him? You are in no danger from your familiar," Traxax said, his hot, putrid breath falling onto her neck. "I fear for you though, your heart is too soft to be a witch, my mistress. Allow me to assist you."

Dusk gasped as a cold feeling began to fill her body. She struggled to breathe as the chill grew colder and colder within her. Soon, it began to subside, and along with it went her fears and apprehensions.

"Begone Traxax," she said. Within seconds the demon vanished. Zowie's growling finally stopped, and he padded over to her, his tail wagging. "Good boy."

Stepping around the dog, she moved past where her dad lay moaning in pain and made her way to the bathroom. Turning on the light she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Placing a hand over the left side of her face, she held it for several seconds before removing it to see the bruise gone and her eye healed.

Smiling to herself, she went back into the living room and sat down on the couch. She lit a cigarette and took a long drag. She looked down at her dad, still conscious despite the blood loss.

"You're not my dad," she said, blowing smoke out her nose. "My dad would never dream of hitting me for any reason."

He managed to feebly turn his head to look at her with his remaining eye.

"My dad died the day he broke his back, but; don't worry if you think I'm going to leave you to suffer like this your wrong," she said. "Zowie."

Her dad began to scream as the rottweiler bounded across the floor and seized him by the throat. Dusk watched as he tried to fight against the dog tearing into him to no effect. She smiled as with one savage wrench of his head, Zowie ripped his throat out.

He padded back over and began to lick her hand.

"Good boy," she said.

 **END CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING BUT ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. KARL DAEL BELONGS TO DRESNER1817**

 **chapter 2**

She saw everything from up here, passing over the town square she wheeled around and caught a glimpse of Dusk's house burning bright as day. The firefighters were doing their best but; their efforts only seemed to make the fire burn hotter and brighter. The hot air brought her up higher, allowing her eyes to see the retreating form of her blonde friend and her dog slipping away back behind the inferno.

She followed after them, keeping high in the currents to not need to flap her wings. She watched as Dusk slowly made her way through the night, it didn't take long for the destination to be revealed.

Thorn's house.

Swooping down, Luna perched in a large elm tree and watched from the darkness as Dusk effortlessly climbed up the hanging vines to Thorn's window and opened it. When it closed, she took flight again and moved over to the windowsill, below, the dog began to growl and pace at the sight of her.

"What's going on?" she heard Thorn ask. The dark haired girl had been asleep. "What's wrong?"

"Can I stay with you?" Dusk asked. Luna watched as the blonde began to undress almost immediately without waiting for a reply. She flew off as her friend slipped into Thorn's bed.

Flying back up into the night, Luna glided over the sleeping town. Below her she spotted something moving down below, and upon seeing who it was sent a rage burning through her body.

Hayden Marsh, her long blonde hair and pale ivory skin almost made her shine in the moonlight. Luna cried out in anger, causing the cheerleader to look up. It was then that Luna dove, shooting down like a bullet she was vaguely aware of answering cries to her own.

The blonde barely had time to react as Luna attacked, clawing furiously with her feet and stabbing with her beak quickly made the girl's face run red. Her flapping wings effortlessly kept the swiping hands at bay as soon she was joined by a raven and struck from behind, pecking and clawing at the back of Hayden's head.

She tried to bed over and run, but; they kept on her, soon more and more ravens were coming and Hayden Marsh was trapped under a black tide of slashing claws, pecking beaks, and all of Luna's rage. When she finally went down, Luna dug out one of her eyes and savored it as another bird ripped her tongue from her mouth.

Soon she stopped struggling, then she stopped screaming, and finally, she stopped breathing.

"What the hell kind of dream was that?" Luna yawned and stretched. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and froze when she saw blood. Climbing out of bed she went over to her mirror and looked at reflection. Her mouth was stained red and it had dribbled down to coat her chin. When she looked down at her hands she saw dried blood under her nails.

xxxxXXXXxxxxx

"So, he's your familiar?" Thorn asked, looking out the window to see Dusk's dog pacing around like a tiger at the zoo. "He seems really mad, what's up with him?"

Dusk looked up from where she sat lacing up her boots and shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't know, he was acting like that when I got home," she replied, silently wondering how to tell her friend that her dog had gone savage on her father and that she had burned her house down to cover it up. "What's wrong with your cat?"

The tiny kitten came skulking out from under the bed. His movements were sluggish and lacked any sense of grace. He had spent the better part of the night hissing and yowling whenever either one of them came near or tried to pick him up.

"I'm starting to think I shouldn't have revived him," Thorn said, as she approached the bed, Nightshade began to yowl and darted off in a sideways run. "I think he has brain damage or something."

Knocking at the door caught both of their attentions as Thorn's dad poked his head in.

"Morning girls," he said, stepping inside. "I'm sorry for what happened to your house, Muffy. Joe was a good friend to me, and he'll be missed."

Dusk lowered her eyes.

"Thank you, Mr. McKnight," she replied softly. He came closer and knelt down, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Your gonna be living here, with us," he said, causing her to look up in surprise. "I won't see you out on the street, and I know Joe would have done the same if it had happened to me and Sally."

She fought back the urge to laugh, maybe if it had been before he broke his back, after that he wouldn't have lifted a finger unless there was money involved.

"We don't deserve you, daddy," Thorn said.

He laughed at that.

"Probably not, well, I got to get going," he said, standing up he kissed Thorn on the cheek. "got inventory to take care of so don't wait up."

"Bye daddy," Thorn said, her smile vanished as soon as he was out of sight. "What happened?"

"Well…. Zowie attacked my dad when I got home, and I got scared and summoned Traxax to stop him," Dusk said. "He said Zowie was my familiar, and that my heart was too soft to be a witch."

"Too soft?" she asked, sitting down beside her. "What's that mean?"

Dusk shrugged again.

"He did….. something to me," she said. "My whole body went cold, and then….. I wasn't afraid anymore."

"Then what happened?" Thorn asked.

"I used my magic to get rid of my bruise and fix my eye, you already know that," she said. "I cleaned Zowie up, and….. burned my house down."

Thorn blinked several times in rapid succession.

"Was that why you came climbing through my window?" she asked.

"Don't be mad, I panicked," Dusk said, a lie, she loved watching as the fire slowly began to cook her father's body, melting the fat and charring the skin black. How long had she stood in the back yard and watched as her house went up in flames.

Thorn placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm not," she said. "We just need to be careful with using our powers, lot of good they'll do us if we get caught-"

Thorn was cut off by her phone ringing.

"Hello?" she said, answering. "Luna hey- what? Slow down- what? How? Okay, okay we'll be there soon."

"What is it?" Dusk asked.

xxxXXXXxxxxxx

"I'm not sure what happened," Luna said, as she shut the door to her bedroom. "I was a bird, and I was flying around town, I saw your house burning down and I followed you to Thorn's."

"Well that explains why a raven was sitting on my windowsill," Thorn said, laughing softly. "Get to the good part."

Luna rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I was flying around when I spotted her, for some reason seeing her just made me so mad. I swooped down and just kept attacking," she said, as she picked underneath her nails. "The weird part is that more birds came and joined in on it."

"Hmm, that sounds strange," Dusk said, she glancing down at the rottweiler curled up at her feet, his massive body was trembling and a low growl was barely audible.

"That's not the strangest, when I woke up this morning my mouth and nails were bloody," Luna said. "I'm not even sure if it was a dream or something else."

Thorn leaned forward and looked at the dark-skinned girl.

"How do you feel about it?" she asked.

"I…. I feel….." Luna gave a cruel smirk. "I feel pretty good."

The dark-haired girl smiled back, that meant they really were becoming witches then.

"Now, what should we do next?" Thorn asked, as Luna's phone began to chime.

"Ugh! it's Evan Daniels," she said, tossing the phone down on the bed. "Probably texting me to get back together."

"Give me your phone," Thorn said, holding out her hand. "I just got an idea."

xxxxXXXXXxxxxxx

His phone going off caught Evan's attention, he grumbled sourly to himself, of course she would text him back as he was in the middle of lifting weights. Putting the bar back on the rack, he sat up and checked his phone.

 _1 text_

 _4 media messages_

He opened the text message first.

 _My friends want you to judge which one is better._

He opened the first media message to see Sally McKnight showing off a pert pair of breasts. They had to be DD at least, with tiny pink nipples, he was disappointed that they weren't pierced but; he wouldn't complain.

The second was just as good. Muffy St. James had a nice rack, he had to admit. While they weren't as big as Sally's, hers were more high up with large dark nipples.

Moving on to the next, his dick began getting hard at the sight of McKnight's shaved plump pussy. Sucking in air through his teeth, he imagined burying his face into that and slurping it up.

The last one almost gave him a heart attack. Muffy St. James was pierced, and, while Sally McKnight only showed hers off, the blonde was using her hands to spread it open.

"Saving these for later, damn, these white girls got it going on!" he laughed, as he texted back.

 _They both looking real good, can't choose who's better._

He was debating whether or not to send copies of these to some of the guys when Kim texted him back.

 _They wanna see how big you are, I told them but; they still wanna see._

He smiled, time to reel the pussy in. After giving himself a few quick strokes, he snapped a picture and sent it off. Now all he had to do was wait and-

 _Are you free tonight? They wanna see you._

"Jackpot!" he said, licking his lips at the thought of eating both of them out.

 _Yeah I'm free, when they wanna get together?_

 _About 10 tonight, we'll come pick you up._

 _Okay, that sounds good._

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

It took longer for 10pm to get here than Evan Daniels would have liked, it didn't help that he had spent the better part of the day psyching himself up for a great night. Standing on the corner of Elm and 14th street, he kept checking his phone to see if she texted him.

Finally, a car appeared down the street. The car was a beat up 96 Honda, he perked up at seeing Kim driving. He stepped off the curb as the car came to a stop and bent over.

"Been waiting long?" she asked, smiling.

"Only all day," he replied, running a hand through his hair. The back window rolled down to reveal Sally McKnight wearing a tight black dress that showed off way too much, which he was a big fan of.

"Hop in back with us," she said, opening the door. "We don't bite."

Climbing in, Evan had barely sat down between them before the two were all over him. Muffy St. James ran her fingers through his hair as she pulled him into a hard kiss, her tongue slipping into his mouth, while Sally McKnight slipped her hands down his jeans.

"Its even bigger in person," she said, before beginning to lick and suck the tip of his dick.

Reaching down with his free hand, he began pushing her head up and down and barely noticed that the car began moving again.

Everything was going Evan Daniels's way tonight baby!

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Karl was praying when the small window on his cell door swung open, letting in a tiny shaft of light. He could hear voices speaking in hushed whispers. Dr. Alcott was probably showing off the whole ward to new staff members.

"And here we have Karl Dael," he said, loud enough that Karl could here him. "One of our more…. Interesting patients here at Cold River."

He snarled and stepped out into the light. He heard a few startled gasps as they got a look at him. Almost 7 feet tall with pale fleshy white skin covered in tattoos of his lord and master the Dark Prince, the Accuser, the almighty Satan. Under his lanky blonde hair, his red eyes stared out at them.

"An albino of particular ferocity in his beliefs of the occult," Alcott continued. "He came here almost 10 years ago raving about Satan speaking to him in his dreams and-"

Karl leaped forward and slammed against the door as hard as he could.

"You dare to speak his name in front of me!" he roared, slamming his shoulder into the metal door, again and again until his arm went numb. "Only I may speak his name! I am the chosen of Der Leibhaftige! The power of the left hand is mine and mine alone!"

The window swung shut and Karl was once again plunged into the darkness. Stepping back from the door, he went back and knelt beside his cot and began to pray.

"Dark father hear my words, I offer blood in sacrifice. A dark boon for dark purpose in your name," he said. Reaching under his pillow, Karl removed a toothbrush filed down to a point. He dug the point into the palm of his left hand and yanked it sideways. "Blood of the faithful, given willingly."

Taking the bloody toothbrush, Karl began to draw on the wall of his cell, another pentagram of blood amid a sea of them already turned brown with age. The room began to grow cold, this had never happened before. He smiled and began to laugh.

"Karl, you have work to do," a voice whispered, soft and sweet. "You must escape this place, you must go to Oakhaven."

Karl looked down.

"I would go willingly, oh most magnificent Morning Star," he said. "But; there is no way for me to escape this place."

A hand, burning hot, fell onto his shoulder.

"That will change soon," the voice replied, tittering.

xxxxXXXXxxxxx

"You shouldn't feel too bad, Evan," Thorn said, lightly patting the side of Evan's face. "You're a lot bigger than Chip Osway."

Sweat beaded his forehead as his body continued to scream out in pain. He was pinned to the side of an abandoned house on the outskirts of Oakhaven. They had done something to him, he couldn't move a muscle or even speak, but; he felt everything. When they drove the knives through his hands and feet he had silently screamed and raged inside his own mind, helpless as the three began to cut and slice his skin.

They had carved a pentagram in his chest, as well as words and pictures he couldn't read or understand. The worst of it came when they castrated him. Sally McKnight had taken a butcher knife and slowly sawed through his penis at the base. she'd kept stopping and starting over and over until it finally came off.

"Open up, lover boy," she said cheerfully as she held his mouth open and shoved his dick all the way in his mouth and down his throat. "Do me a little favor, will you Evan?"

She leaned in closed, her breath hot on his ear.

"When you get to hell, tell Old Scratch we'll be sending more souls his way," she whispered. "Don't worry though, you and Hayden will have plenty of company, Chip Osway will be along next. Then, who knows. Maybe we'll send the whole town on a one way trip to burn."

When she finished, Evan felt something cold press against his throat seconds before Thorn pulled the knife across, slicing it wide open.

The last thing he saw as his vision began to go dark was the three girls laughing at him, and a dark figure beginning to appear behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 _XXXXxxxxxXXX_

They felt his presence slide over them like a tidal wave, a great burst of dark energy that seemed to darken the very air around them. The three immediately dropped to the ground, bowing so low their noses almost touched the dirt.

"It seems you know the proper way to greet your Prince," his voice was silk smooth and warm, like a lover, but; underneath they could make out the danger lurking beneath, "Rise, I won't have you groveling in the dirt like lesser ghouls."

They were frozen in place, their brains were screaming to move but; their muscles refused to budge. To look upon the Great Accuser was death in an instant, to drop dead from the madness of seeing him in his magnificence.

"Stand up, you will be unharmed, I assure you," he said, chucking softly. "Come come, you are to be rewarded for such excellent service to my power."

Thorn shut her eyes tight, and slowly began to lift her head.

"Oh Dark One, we are but humble servants your all mighty will," she said, trying to clench her eyes shut harder. "We three are only an extension of your hand to do your bidding to the best-"

A hand, burning hot to the touch pressed itself lightly against her cheek. She fought the urge to squirm away as a clawed thumb moved across her lips and down to her chin. He smelled of fire and blood, with a slight hint of goat.

"You are truly the most beautiful of all my servants, Sally McKnight," he cooed. Another hand grabbed her by her bicep and pulled her quickly to her feet. "Or, would you prefer I call you Thorn?"

"I… I… I" she stammered, they had not expected a visit from the dark pit, and if they did, it would have been Traxax, not…. Him.

"Look at me," he said, his hot hand softly rubbing the side of her face. "Look at me, please."

Behind her, she heard a sudden gasp of surprise, but; wasn't able to tell if it had been Dusk or Luna who had made the choice to look.

"I'm losing my patience with you, girl," he said, his voice beginning to grow hard and cold. "Open your eyes, now!"

Reluctantly, she cracked one of her eyes open. Thorn had expected a goat headed monster, that was what all the old books said, even the grimoire. But; the man before her was no demon. His long blonde hair fell around his shoulders and shaped his face. His iris's were a dark red. He wore a long dark goat skin coat over a dark maroon suit with a simple black tie.

"See, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" he asked, looking past her to where Dusk and Luna still knelt. "You two, get up. we've business to discuss."

Behind her, Thorn heard her friend quickly scramble to their feet. They moved up on either side of her as the Master began to speak.

"You three have done well, you've given me three souls," he said, pointing to each of them in turn. "Unfortunately, one of those souls is the wrong one."

"Wrong?" Dusk asked. "Wrong how my lord?"

He smiled and reached out to touch Thorn's cheek.

"It's not Chip Osway, is it?" he asked. "He's the one that wronged you, Thorn, isn't he?"

She scowled, despite herself.

"That bastard I'll-" she began, but; a finger to her lips silenced her.

"Let me finish, it's rude to interrupt," he replied. "Now, in exchange for the souls given to me I shall give something back to you."

With a wave of his hand, it appeared. A large silver chalice, beautifully crafted. Upon closer inspection they could see carvings of angels and demons fighting an endless war along the polished silver. He pressed his free hand over the mouth of the chalice for several seconds before pulling it away to reveal it was full to the brim with a dark red black liquid.

"Drink my blood, and gain power beyond your wildest imagination," he said, holding out the chalice.

Thorn looked at the offered cup, her hands began to shake as she reached out to take it. The chalice was warm to the touch, and the crimson liquid smelled of warmth and spices as she placed it to her lips and took a drink.

 _XXXXxxxxXXXXX_

His left shoe had turned red from the blood. His left calf was beginning to burn as he kept trying to run despite the pain. Chip Osway cursed as he stumbled and almost fell. He grimaced as pain shot through his body as he twisted his wounded leg while trying to stay up.

"Where is he, Zowie?" in the distance he could hear voices talking and laughing. The dog had trotted off into the night after ripping a chunk out of his leg. "Show us, come on let's go!"

"Fuck," he cursed. Chip couldn't run anymore, he could barely manage a half trot without crying out with each step. Out in the darkness he heard the dog begin barking, not much time now. With one final burst of speed he took off and tried his best to ignore the shooting pain in his leg.

In the distance he could see the outline of a church. He was almost to the door when his leg finally let go and he was sent sprawling to the ground.

"There he is, Thorn!" Dusk exclaimed, laughing. Chip felt his heart began to hammer in his chest and began to drag himself towards the door. "Zowie!"

"No, lets take our time," Thorn said, rubbing her hands together as she watched Chip Osway drag himself into the church. "I wanna enjoy this."

"Help me!" he shouted, leaning back against the door. His head began to swim and dark spots started to appear before his eyes. His leg was going numb from the blood loss and he would pass out soon if he didn't get help.

He pulled himself up slowly, keeping his back on the door and using his good leg to push. Stumbling through the darkness into the main room, Chip grabbed onto the closest pew for support as his leg started to give out. He made his way up the aisle by hobbling from one pew to the next. A door opening caused him to freeze, he cocked his head to the side and listened.

"Yoohoo, Chippy!" Luna called, laughing. "Where are you?"

Chip's hand slipped as he turned to look back, and, before he could catch himself, he fell to the floor with a heavy thud. As quick as he was able, Chip managed to drag himself under the pews and laid there, listening to the sounds of footsteps and his heart beating loudly.

"You there, Chippy?" Dusk whispered, then giggled.

Chip slowly began to drag himself up towards the front, stopping every few seconds to listen as the voices moved around out in the rectory to the other rooms.

' _Go upstairs,'_ he thought, tears of pain and fear pricking at his eyes. _'Dear God above let them go upstairs.'_

His stomach dropped as the door at the back of the room swung open. After several long seconds he heard the tinkling of the dog's collar as it entered.

"Ready or not Chip, here we come for your ass," Thorn said.

 _XXXXxxxxXXXX_

Ben Ravencroft stood at the window of his study and stared out into the darkness and frowned. Dark magics were brewing somewhere in Oakhaven, he could feel it, the chill of the pit was hovering all over the town, making it hard to pinpoint the precise location. Taking off his glasses he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"This is only going to get worse, I'm going to need some help," he said. Putting his glasses back, he turned to his desk, the usual pile of manuscript for his latest book were put away, leaving only a large crystal ball in the middle of the desk. Sitting down, Ben began pouring magic into the orb, causing it to begin to glow a bright green. "Master, are you there? I'm afraid I need your assistance."

After a few seconds, a voice spoke back.

"Yes, I can feel it, even here," the voice replied. "The Great Liar has risen from Hell and unleashed witches of the blackest kind."

Ravencroft nodded, not having to explain saved time.

"How soon can you arrive? I fear someone else is dying as we speak," Ben said, the scowled as the energy from the Dark Prince's followers began to grow more powerful, they were killing someone with their foul magic.

"I'm afraid I can't join anytime soon, my friend," the voice said. "I've expended too much of my own powers fighting against a cult of the Old Ones, and will need time to replenish."

Ravencroft sighed.

"So, we just wait and let them run roughshod on Oakhaven?" he asked, cursing himself for waiting this long. He had felt the energy growing days ago but; hadn't been completely sure of the nature of it. Now, it was far beyond his abilities as a sorcerer to combat these witches.

"I did not say that, Ben Ravencroft!" the voice exclaimed. "I know of a group that can help you until such a time as I can arrive."

"You do?" he asked. "Who then?"

"They are known as, Mystery Inc,"

 _XXXXxxxxXXXX_

Thorn sat on the pulpit, watching as Luna and Dusk hurled what remained of Chip Osway's body around with just the wave of their hands, slamming it into the pews, the walls and dragging it across the floor, smearing the inside of the church with blood and guts. The two had already smashed and defiled the most of the things in here, as well as drawing several pentagrams in blood on the walls and ceiling. She held up her blood soaked hand and looked into the glassed over eye Chip's severed head still possessed, she had slowly dug and ripped the other one out and crushed it in her hand.

"Time to wake up, Chip," she said, patting his cold cheek. Pumping her magic into the head, she watched as the color began to return to his face before the head began frantically gasping for air. "There we go, how you feeling stud?"

"Hurts!….. Hurts!….. can't breathe…." he shrieked, his voice ragged and raspy.

"Yeah, being a head will do that to you," she said, running her free hand through his curly blonde hair. "So, I have a few questions for you, and then you can get back to burning in Hell. Okay?"

The severed head of Chip Osway only continued to struggle to breathe. Thorn rolled her eyes and laughed softly at the stupid bastard, how did he think he could breathe with no lungs.

"Pay attention, I wanna know why you asked me out, can you remember back that far?" she asked, shaking the hand that held the head slightly. "Come on, think."

Chip Osway glanced around him, he couldn't feel anything and he felt like he was slowly suffocating.

"Evan….. Evan…." he stammered, trying to speak and take a breath at the same time. "Bet…. Couldn't…."

"Evan Daniels bet you that you couldn't fuck me, right?" she asked, Dusk and Luna stopped what they were doing to watch, while Zowie began worrying Chip's body, ripping and tearing his intestines out. "That sound right? don't worry, your brain isn't gonna die of lack of oxygen, and you won't suffocate. Got it?"

The severed head in her hand began to weep from it's one good eye.

"I wanna…. I wanna go home!" he wailed, his voice echoing throughout the room. "Let me go home….. want my parents, Sally."

"Ssshhhh, one more question, then you can go home," she said, quieting his crying. "Who wrote whore on my locker? Think really hard."

"M…. Miss…." he stammered, the magic was beginning to wear off, she had only a few seconds left. "Missy….. Missy-"

With a hard throw, Thorn hurled the head of Chip Osway up into the air. Just as it reached the full height, the dark-haired witch fired a crimson bolt of energy that made the head explode with a wet, meaty pop like a chestnut in a fire.

Dusk whistled.

"Nice shot, Thorn," she said. "I should have yelled pull."

"So, who's next?" Luna asked, hopping up to sit beside Thorn. "I feel like we can do anything now and-"

Thorn scowled.

"Missy Dandrige, that cunt," Thorn said, sliding off the pulpit. "She's next, and it's gonna be good."

Dusk smiled.

"Better than this?" she asked, his voice sounding giddy with excitement.

Thorn smiled.

"Oh yeah," she replied, holding up her hand and engulfing it in black fire. "So much better!"

 **END CHAPTER 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING**

When he drove into downtown Boston, the crystal around his neck began to float. Ben Ravencroft had spent the better part of 2 days driving around following the finding spell, when he first cast it before leaving Oakhaven the crystal released a beam of energy that shot off into the western sky. After that the crystal would begin humming if he was going the right direction, then, if he was lucky enough to keep going the right way it would begin blinking.

Several times he'd been driving down the highway, only to be forced to pull off when the humming stopped. But now, he was close enough that the spell was drawing the crystal to it more forcibly. Night was beginning to fall as the crystal began moving around until it was pointing over top of his shoulder.

Turning as soon as he could, Ben felt a wave of nausea begin to rile his stomach, dark magics were at work back in Oakhaven. He barely pulled over and opened the door before violently puking up his half digested dinner on the road.

"Oh God, that was awful," he said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "If I can feel that all the way from Oakhaven it must be something truly awful."

Shutting the door, he continued driving, following the corkscrewing crystal as it jumped back and forth in front of him. Finally, outside the city museum, the crystal gave a bright flash of light, causing him to cover his eyes. He pulled into the almost completely empty parking lot, save for a red jeep and a van painted blue, green and orange.

He opened the door and climbed out, he put the crystal under his shirt and shut the car door before heading towards the main door. To his surprise, it was unlocked. Opening it slightly, he listened as screams of terror drifted through the air from other parts of the museum. Stepping inside, Ben shut the door and quietly made his way through the dark and quiet.

Ben froze when he reached an intersection, cocking his head to the side he could head the sound of running feet getting closer and closer. Glancing up, he saw the bulk of a chandelier up in the darkness. Moving over to the wall he pressed himself against it as two forms, one of them a large dog, hurried by. Behind them came the heavy footsteps of armored men.

"Fall," he called, his magic slipped from him and shot up into the darkness. A loud snap filled the air and the large light fixture dropped down just as two more forms, vastly larger than the first two passed him by. The chandelier dropped onto them with a loud crash, sending glass and metal flying.

Within mere moments the lights came on and the hallway was full of people. Ben took notice of them all, a tall blonde man dressed in white and blue, a redhead in purple and green, a mousy brunette in a large orange sweater and thick glasses. A lanky teen in a green shirt came back down the opposite hall with a large Great Dane beside him.

"Good work Shaggy, you got em!" the blonde said, patting the skinnier man on the shoulder. In the wreckage of the chandelier two armored vikings lay trapped under the fallen light fixture.

"Like, we didn't do anything, Fred," Shaggy replied, pointing up to where the chandelier used to be. "We just ran through here, like, the chandelier fell on its own."

They hadn't noticed him yet, a small concealing spell. His stomach was beginning to turn again, more dark magic. He waited for the felling to pass, before making his decision.

"I'm afraid that I will have to take all the credit," he said, chuckling as he stepped away from the wall. "Though, in trying to find a light switch I accidentally unleashed the chandelier."

Immediately, the brunette's eyes widened in surprise.

"You're Ben Ravencroft! I can't believe it!" she exclaimed, her face already turning red. "I've read all your books and-"

"There ya'll are!" a pretty dark haired woman dressed all in red came running down the hallway behind Ben, followed closely by a small bald man in a suit and several security guards. "Is everyone okay?"

As she passed by, Ben noticed a cat head medallion around her neck, a feint waft of magic was coming from her.

"We're fine, Lena," Fred said, as the dark-haired woman hugged and kissed him on the cheek. Ravencroft took notice of the redhead rolling her eyes in disgust. "I've forgotten my manners, Mr. Ravencroft, I'm Fred, this is my wife Lena, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby Doo."

"A pleasure," he said, his smile sliding off into a somber frown. "Although, the reason I came to find you is not a pleasure in the slightest."

"Like, what do you mean?" Shaggy asked, as he began to shiver.

"I need your help, Mystery Inc," he replied. "There's a witch problem in Oakhaven."

xxxxXXXXxxxx

"So the white wizard seeks help," Luna laughed, as the three witches watched from the roof as Ravencroft exited the museum, followed by a group of people and a dog. "You think he knows we followed him?"

"Does it matter?" Dusk asked, stamping out her cigarette. "He can't stand up to our powers."

Thorn leaned against the wall, down below she watched as the group split up, the blonde and the black-haired woman pulled out in the jeep, Ravencroft and the girl in glasses left together, leaving only the redhead, the lanky guy, and the dog in the van.

"Thorn, lets just kill them now," Dusk said, engulfing both her hands in green fire. "Let's make an example out of them."

The Master had told them of Ravencroft's plan, he had spoken through Thorn's mirror, telling them where to go and what Ravencroft was planning. They had followed him all the way here, flying high up in the clouds, watching as the white wizard left Oakhaven and flew after him all through his drive to get here.

"Hey Daph, like, can we stop to grab a few pizzas?" the lanky guy asked the redhead. "Me and Scoob are starving after all that running."

"Reah, Rarving!" Thorn's eyes widened in surprise at the dog speaking, she then began to smile.

"A familiar," she said, turning to the other two witches who were both looking surprised at the talking dog. "He must be powerful warlock to have a talking familiar."

Luna looked at her, her eyes widening.

"Does that mean he's more powerful than us?" she asked.

Dusk scowled, she raised both of her hands and began channeling magic between them, after several seconds a large green ball of energy was pulsing in the open space between her hands.

"Not anymore!" she exclaimed, raising her hands over her head and preparing to hurl the magical bomb.

"Stop!" Thorn grabbed her by the arm and yanked Dusk towards her. Almost immediately with the blonde's concentration gone, the green ball of magic vanished in an instant. "Are you completely stupid?!"

Dusk yanked her arm free and crossed her arms.

"If we kill him and it turns out he's one of The Morning Star's disciples we're screwed!" she exclaimed. "No more contract, no more magic, and most likely we get dragged down to hell to suffer forever."

Dusk began to pout.

"I still wanna kill him," she mumbled.

Thorn rolled her eyes.

"I said he might be, that doesn't mean he is," Thorn replied, turning back to look at the van pulling away. "Once we find out, we can decide on whats to be done with him."

"So, what do we do now?" Luna asked. "Go back to Oakhaven?"

"Yeah, lets go pay Missy Dandrige a visit," Thorn replied, she took a running start and jumped from the roof, rocketing up into the sky, in a flash of dark energy the witch was replaced by a vampire bat. Quickly, she was joined by a large raven and a horned owl.

The three quickly vanished into the darkness.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Alcott wiped the sweat from his brow as he made his way down the corridor towards the waiting group of people, mostly orderlies and several guards. he'd not expected to be called to Cold River so late at night, but; under the circumstances he didn't really have a choice to be here or not.

"You're sure?" he asked one of the orderlies, stepping up to the door and opening the viewing window. Inside the darkened room he could barely make out the hulking form of Karl Dael stretched out on his cot. Pressing the switch beside the door, Alcott felt his stomach sink as the tiny room filled with light. "God in heaven above."

The walls were covered in bloody pentagrams and other disgusting drawings. Most had turned black from age, while more were slowly turning brown, several looked to be fresh. Karl was stretched out, his feet dangling over the edge of his small cot, not breathing.

"Come on, we have to be sure," he said, swallowing the lump in his throat. Behind him, he heard the sounds of nightsticks sliding out of their holsters. Opening the door, Alcott let the guards move in first, standing shoulder to shoulder as to block the door. Stepping in behind them, he swung the door shut.

They approached the cot slowly, warily keeping a slow and steady pace. Alcott felt his heart begin to hammer in his ears as the guards shuffled aside to let him past. Dael had carved some kind of black magic circle that went from his chest down to his navel. Alcott noticed that the muscled chest didn't move at all.

Reaching out with his hand shaking like he was about to defuse a bomb, Alcott placed his fingers on Karl's throat, before grabbing his wrist in his other hand.

"Nothing, he's really-" Alcott's words died in his throat as Dael's eyes snapped open. The doctor jumped back as the massive albino jumped up, seizing the closest guard by the wrist as he drew back his nightstick and twisted, snapping it. Grabbing the nightstick out of midair, Dael smashed the second guard in the head, sending him flying into the wall with a loud crunch, snapping his neck. Alcott scrambled back to the door and began pounding on it, behind him he heard the last guard begin to scream. "Open the door! Open the bloody door!"

He looked back over his shoulder and felt his blood run cold. Karl Dael was kneeling over the last guard, his face buried in the man's chest. His head jerked up, a large chunk of meat clenched in his teeth. The albino locked eyes with him, the usual red and pink eyes had changed, they were now turning green and yellow.

With a flick of his head, Karl flipped his grotesque morsel into his mouth and stood up. Alcott was vaguely aware of the door opening as the albino stepped over the dead guard and came towards him. He felt a hand seize him by his collar and jerked him through the door. Alcott watched as the orderlies slammed the door shut and began to lock it.

Inside, Karl began to moan as the sounds of bones snapping began to fill the air. Something heavy slammed against the door. A second time made the steel begin to expand out slightly, after several more blows the door began to cave outwards.

Alcott felt something warm sliding down his leg as the door finally burst from the wall with a loud crash. What emerged from the room was neither man or beast. White-yellow fur covered the thing's massive body, the massive hands ended in large, razor sharp claws. The head, dear god the head was worst of all.

A great snarling wolf looked down at him, its yellow-green eyes seemed to be looking into his soul. Its lips curled back to reveal two rows of gleaming white fangs. Alcott closed his eyes and began to prey as two massive weights fell onto each shoulder, the claws digging through the flesh like knives through butter.

 **END CHAPTER 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING**

Missy Dandrige was vaguely aware of her dog, Rocket, jumping down from the foot of her bed. She rolled over and mumbled sleepily for the dog to come back, it was too late for her to let him out. She listened as his dog tags clinked together as he padded slowly out into the hall. She heard him make his way to the top of the stairs. She opened her eyes when he began to growl.

"Rocket? what're you doing?" she called, yawning as she sat up. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she heard the golden retriever's growl grew quickly into a roar before Missy heard him charge down the stairs. "Stupid dog, there's nothing-"

A sharp, high yelp cut through the darkness. Missy sat there, cocking her head to the side to try and hear if the sound would be repeated, it wasn't. The sound of heavy thumps began to drift from downstairs.

Throwing back the covers, the redhead, softly as she could, placed her feet on the floor and stood up slowly, trying not to shake the bed to much. The sounds stopped just as she reached the door. How long she stood there in the dark, straining for ears for the faintest sound of her dog or anything. When nothing was repeated, she swallowed the lump in her throat beside quietly moving out into the hall.

She stopped in front of her parent's closed door, and thought about waking them, but; what if Rocket had knocked something over and was just hiding, she would feel bad about waking them up for that. When she reached the top of the stairs, Missy stared down into the black void, trying to see if she could make out anything.

"Rocket, come to mommy," she called, her voice barely above a whisper. When no sound came from the darkness below, she began descending the stairs. "Rocket, come here. Rocket-"

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, her foot stepped in something warm and slick. She jumped slightly, almost falling backwards onto the stairs. Behind her, she felt something press against her.

"Hi, Missy," a voice whispered playfully in her ear. Suddenly, something heavy slammed into her back, sending Missy skidding across the floor. She shakily pushed herself up onto her hands and knees, vaguely aware that she was covered in whatever it was she stepped in. "You and I need to have a little talk."

The lights came on and Missy was greeted to the sight of Sally McKnight standing in front of her, but; what really drew her attention was behind the dark-haired girl. Rocket, his head split down the middle, was nailed to the wall, his blood and brains were all over the wall and floor, she glanced down to see her shirt and pajama bottoms were soaked in it.

When she opened her mouth to scream, almost immediately a hand clamped over it as an arm wrapped around her throat. She tried to mover her head, but; the grip holding her was like iron. Leaning down into her field of vision, Missy's eyes widened at seeing the smirking face of Kim Moss.

"Shhh," she whispered, squeezing the hand over Missy's mouth tighter. "People are trying to sleep."

Upstairs, the sound of her parents door opening made her heart begin to soar, and, under the hand keeping her quiet, she smirked. Unfortunately, the sight of Muffy St James descending the stairs caused her stomach to drop, and the sight of a dripping, bloody meat cleaver made her blood run cold.

"Not anymore," she said, driving the blade of the cleaver into the split head of the dead dog, and leaving it there.

Sally came close and knelt down in front of her, smiling.

"Don't worry, we're not gonna hurt you," she said, nodding her head. The hand covering her mouth was removed. "Now, why did you write whore on my locker?"

"Wh-what? I don't-" she stammered, not fully understanding the question as she had kept her eyes on Rocket's body. A sharp slap to the face caused her head to snap.

"Answer the question!" she repeated, her smile vanishing.

"Chip…. Chip was my boyfriend," she replied, tears pricking at her eyes. "And you fucked him anyway. He told me how you offered to sleep with him and-"

"HE WAS A FUCKING LIAR!" pale hands shot out and locked onto the sides of Missy's head and began to shake it back and forth, coupled with the arm around her throat made the redhead fear that her neck would snap. As suddenly as the attack came, it was over, Sally released her head and jumped up, backing away, she began to take deep breaths. "Sorry, lost my cool there for a second."

Reaching a hand behind her back, Sally pulled something out and flicked it open. Missy's eyes widened as the straight razor glinted in the light.

"Cover her mouth again Luna," she ordered, coming closer she angled the razor down as the hand clamped over her mouth again. A pale hand shot out and latched onto her left ear, and within seconds the dark-haired girl brought it down and began sawing through the flesh. Missy began to jerk and fight, her screams muffled by the hand over her mouth. She could feel hot blood beginning to trickled down the side of her face as Sally McKnight finally ripped the ear free with a violent twist and jerk. She held it up to her mouth. "Hear no evil"

She tossed the ear aside, and wiped the blade clean on Missy's shoulder. She held out the straight razor to the blonde sitting on the couch. Muffy St James stood and came over. Waving the offered razor aside, she grabbed the sides of Missy's head and smiled a savage grin. Before she could register what was happening, the blonde's head shot forward and a sharp pain shot through her skull as she clamped down on the redhead's nose with her teeth and began to chew and tear at it.

Missy tasted blood in her mouth as Muffy finally, with one hard bite, took her nose off. The redhead began to moan in pain as her nose was spat out onto the floor. The pressure on her throat was released as she was let go, allowing her to fall down onto the floor. Weakly, she managed to turn her head over onto her undamaged side.

"Your turn, Luna," Sally said. The voices of the three sounded far away and soft as Missy's head began to swim. She didn't struggle as grasping hands pulled her onto her back. A sudden realization shot through her as Kim Moss sat down on her chest, pinning her to the floor while the other two held her head still and her mouth open.

"Let's take care of that lying tongue," Kim said, reaching into Missy's mouth, she managed to grab it with her thumb and her index and middle fingers after several seconds. Pulling the squirming thing out of Missy's mouth, she brought the straight razor down and began to cut and saw through it.

"Slow down a little," Muffy said. "I wanna see if she'll cry."

Blood began to fill her mouth as she struggled to breathe. She began to cough as the blood filling her mouth began to slide down her throat. Her lungs began to ache and burn as they slowly began to fill.

"Got it!" Kim exclaimed, finally pulling Missy's tongue out and holding it up like a bloated worm. "Speak no evil"

"Turn her over," she replied. Missy was in a pain-fueled daze, everything seemed foggy and quiet. Nothing made a sound though, she knew she should be hearing something. The sensation of being rolled over onto her belly made the redhead vomit up a great gout of blood that she had swallowed. A hand seizing her by the hair pulled her back up onto her knees. A hand on her chin pushed her head back all the way until she was looking up at the ceiling. Sally McKnight's smiling face was upside down. "See no evil."

Missy closed her eye as the straight razor was lowered towards it, but; the sharp blade effortlessly sliced through the eyelid and dug into the eyeball itself without any type of resistance, popping it like an overripe grape. Pulling the blade free, she moved over to the other eye. Holding the lids open, she carefully slide the blade across the eyeball, slicing it open and spilling out a thick, yellow liquid.

"Now, lets finish you," Thorn said, as she lowered the straight razor down towards Missy's bloody throat, she froze just as she prepared to slice her open. "You feel that?"

"Feel what? Ravencroft?" Luna asked. "He's still in Boston."

Thorn shook her head.

"No, its here, with us," she replied, looking down at the mutilated girl at their mercy. "It's coming from her."

Dusk and Luna glanced at each other as they watched Thorn carefully lay Missy Dandrige onto her back, before kneeling down, and placing her ear to the girl's belly.

"There it is," she said, smiling wickedly. "Go get me a butcher knife."

 _XXXXxxxxXXXX_

They sat around the pentagram, drawn in the still warm blood of Missy Dandrige. In the center of the pentagram was a tiny thing, barely the size of a peanut.

"Oh dark father hear our prayer, we offer you the innocent in sacrifice," she chanted, waving her hands over the small thing as Luna and Dusk chanted with her. "Grant us oh magnificent Morning Star the power of three, we who offer this babe in sacrifice in your name oh Dark Prince of the abyss."

Outside, thunder began to rumble and the wind began to howl.

"Hear me, my Master for my souls sake," she chanted, her eyes rolling back into her skull. "Grant we three the power we beg of you."

Miles away, Ben Ravencroft nearly crashes his car as he struggles to get free to vomit again, nearly causing a pileup.

"Give us the power to fight our enemies, give us the blackest night we beg of you," she cried. "Let us slay the white wizard and his witch hunters in your name oh mighty Satan!"

She brought her fist down in a hard arc, crushing the tiny fetus like a bug. Almost immediately, the three collapsed to the floor and began to convulse. Their eyes rolled back in their heads as they began to seize and shake. After several seconds the three witches began to float off the floor as burst of black energy began to pour out of the pentagram and slithered into their bodies through their open mouths.

 **END CHAPTER 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

The only light in the room came from her laptop, in the darkness Velma heard Ravencroft roll over and begin to vomit into the small trashcan beside his bed. She pulled up the website to the Oakhaven Gazette and began to scroll back through the weeks issues.

"Looks like everything started last Friday night," she muttered.

 _Local Man Dies in Inferno._

"Joe St. James burned alive," she read. The next page caused her to cover her mouth in shock. "Teen girl savaged in parking lot; Hayden Marsh brutally mutilated by what looks to be a flock of birds."

Thankfully the pictures were censored, but; clicking on them Velma felt her stomach flip at the girl's lacerated face and missing eye. She clicked back and moved onto the next.

 _Basketball Star part of Satanic Ritual._

 _Star Quarterback Dismembered in Desecrated Church._

"Jesus wept," she slammed the laptop shut and began to shake and the tears began to fall. "What are we getting into?"

xxxxXXXXxxxx

She looks at herself in the mirror, but; all Lena sees is the medallion around her neck. She slowly rolls her thumb across the cat head and smiles for a second, before she frowns. All that keeps her together is hanging around her neck. Fear hits her in the stomach like a knife, what if the clasp breaks and it falls off, or she- or Fred accidentally pulls it off while they are asleep. That thought has kept her from sleeping a full night.

"He thinks I'm free of the curse," she says softly, though to herself or to someone else Lena doesn't know. "Oh Fred."

He loves her, she knows that, they all know that. Why. That question has eluded her for the longest time. He shouldn't after what happened on- No! she won't think about that. It's over and done.

"You love him, he loves you," she says, placing the tip of her finger against the mirror and finally seeing herself. She's tired and rundown, though Fred doesn't notice, he thinks she's a ray of sunshine 24/7. "That Ravencroft feller's hidin' somethin'"

Something about him made the medallion vibrate, sending a chill up her spine. She scowls, then sighs tiredly. They'd deal with that in the morning. Now came the hardest part. Turning the bathroom light off, Lena padded silently across the carpeted floor to where Fred lay snoring on top of the covers.

"You big lug," she chuckles. Sliding under the covers she placed her chin onto his shoulder and pecks his cheek. "I love you, you saved me."

She rolled back over to her side of the bed and carefully tucked the medallion under her nightgown.

Her dreams were filled with screams of people being savaged and rolled by gators and a scarred pirate laughing.

And a massive yellow moon hanging low in the night sky over the bayou.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Ravencroft wasn't sure where he was anymore. He stood before an old and dilapidated house deep in the darkness of the woods, overhead clouds swirled and hid the stars and the moon from sight as a chill wind shrieked all around him.

"Benjamin," a voice called softly from the darkness of the house. Inside the doorway he could barely make out the shape of a figure standing there, seemingly to beckon him. "Come to me, I have missed you."

"Ivana?" he whispered, taking a tentative step forward. His heart began to beat in his chest as he came closer and closer. The figure retreated deeper into darkness when he came to the steps leading up to the porch. "Ivana, come back!"

He climbed the steps slowly, his movements felt light, like he was only watching everything around him move while he stayed still.

The shadows of the house began to slip over him, to wrap him in a cloak of cold darkness that threatened to suffocate him. Stepping through the door, the room was almost completely black. A thin line of light across from him was the only thing he could see.

"Ivana, are you there?" he whispered, barely able to raise his voice. A deep feeling of dread began to surround him as the muffled sounds of screaming began to grow louder the closer he came to the light.

Just as he was about to reach it the light exploded out in a flash so bright that Ravencroft was forced to cover his eyes. When the light faded, he felt a sick revulsion take hold of him.

He stood in the middle of a abattoir of horror. All around him were things he couldn't imagine in his darkest moments. A man was screaming as dogs made of fire savaged him relentlessly. A teenager was crucified to the wall, his scream muffled by his own cock shoved into his mouth. a boy ripped completely apart was screaming for his mother while a girl was completely covered by birds made of darkness.

The worst was another girl that had been mutilated. Her eyes were gone and blood was pouring from her mouth like a sieve. In her cupped hands she held up a small, destroyed thing that Ravencroft couldn't make out.

And just like that everything around him was gone. Ravencroft was alone in the room, the things he had seen had vanished like they had never been there before.

"Benjamin, come to me," she called. Ravencroft turned around to see a hallway leading off and a figure quickly vanish around the corner. "Come to me."

"Ivana!" he called; he began to follow after her. "Wait! Come back!"

When he turned the corner, Ravencroft felt his stomach drop. Ivana stood there in her burial gown. The yellow dress had turned black from dirt and grave mold. What remained of her golden hair was streaked with mud and almost completely fallen out. The flesh of her face, turned green and grey had begun to rot and slip from her bones. Her eyes were gone, a centipede crawled out of one of her eye sockets and disappeared inside the other.

"Darling," she croaked, her voice raw and full of dirt. "I missed you, kiss me, let us never be apart again."

He took a step back as she took a step forward. Ravencroft retreated back from the ghoulish mockery of Ivana with every move it made.

"Get away from me!" he cried, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. "You're not my wife! You're not!"

With that, the thing gave an unearthly shriek and charged. Ravencroft turned and ran. Behind him he could hear the clicking of bones hitting the hardwood, with each passing second.

"Run Benny run run run!" a voice cackled.

"Run run as fast as you can!" another added gleefully. Somewhere he heard the roar of a massive dog.

"Gonna getcha gonna getcha!" a third sang.

Behind him he heard the creature shriek and felt its hot rancid breath almost on the back of his neck.

When the sound of running feet behind him suddenly stopped he realized too late that the abomination had leaped. He barely had a second to turn his head as the rotting corpse slammed into him, taking Ravencroft to the floor. When the thin, cold boney fingers slipped around his neck he turned his head to see the rotting face coming down towards his own. Two twin balls of red fire burned within the dark sockets.

He woke up screaming.

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING**

 _so i've decided thst the best thing for this story is for the chapters to be shorter, mostly because the longer they are the more stuff they need and the less i have for later on. this way i can keep everything in order and have surprises and twists without wracking my brain on what to do next.  
_

 **xxxxXXXXxxxx**

In the cool darkness, he laid there and watched her sleep. From the thin beam of moonlight coming through the curtains he could barely out. It was funny how things had changed in only a year. It had began after Lena Dupree joined them after- no, he wouldn't think about that. It started innocently enough. Daphne would come to him and they would talk, she would cry about Lena 'stealing' Fred away from her.

Looking back on Fred and Daphne it felt, at least to Shaggy, that they had so many chances but; neither thought to or more realistically wanted to make a move. Their talks went on like that for months, whenever they were alone or after wrapping up a mystery, Scooby would be sleeping out in the Mystery Machine.

He wondered how long it would have kept on like that if it hadn't happened the way it did. That was a night he would never forget. She'd been crying harder than usual, of course, it didn't help that Fred had proposed to Lena. Daphne had finally buried her face into his chest, her arms locking tightly around his thin body like a steel trap.

When her wailing had fallen to soft sobs and the occasional sniffle, Daphne pulled away and looked up at him. Her eyes were still wet with tears, but; even he could see the fire beneath. He felt his brain begin to scream as she suddenly leaned in, pressing her lips against his as hard as she could.

Shaggy had tried to pull away, Daphne wasn't thinking straight, but; unfortunately she only leaned into him. The weight of her body pushed him back onto the mattress and she quickly rolled over and straddled him. The rest of that night was a blur.

The next morning he found himself alone, if it wasn't for the lipstick marks on his neck and chest he might have thought he dreamed the entire thing. She didn't bring it up when he saw her, and he didn't say anything about it. He thought it was just a one night thing, one and done.

But; it wasn't. it turned into a routine. She would come to him whenever they found themselves alone, or after solving a mystery. They never spoke about it, the two of them would just go on like nothing had changed until the next time.

Now, watching her sleep he wondered what she was dreaming about, was she with Fred? Was she imagining him when she was with him? She rolled over into him, resting her chin on his shoulder.

He glanced over to her phone on the night stand, the alarm would go off in another hour or two and Daph would be gone back to her room, leaving him alone and the rest of the gang none the wiser.

Was this just a way fir her to get over Fred? Did she even care about him?

"Do I want an answer?" he whispered.

He knew that he couldn't have her as his own.

But; this was good enough he supposed.

 **xxxxXXXXxxxx**

David McKnight wrinkled his nose as a sickeningly sweet odor began to fill his bedroom. Sitting up he jumped slightly to see two green dots of light down between his feet. The kitten began to yowl as he flipped on the bedside lamp.

"What're you doing here?" he said aloud. The black kitten fell over and laid there looking up at him with its feet in the air and its head almost completely turned over like its neck was made of ball bearings. "Why do you smell so bad?"

He reached down to pick up the kitten in his hands that for some reason began to shake. The tiny thing didn't move or make a sound as he righted it and lifted it off the bed. It didn't squirm to be free like it usually did when he picked it up. It just laid there and didn't move. That was strange.

When he rubbed it under the chin it began to purr, it sounded gravelly, and licked his finger with a tongue cold as ice. This shocked him into almost dropping the kitten. Standing up, he carried the tiny creature down the hall towards Sally's room.

"Time for you to go back to bed," he said, for some reason his stomach began to twist and turn the longer he held the small kitten. The way it just laid there almost lifelessly in his hand was unnerving, and the smell, Jesus Christ the smell of it. Opening the door he slipped in and plopped the kitten down on the bed. He moved up and gently brushed the hair out of his daughter's face and gave her a peck on the forehead. "Daddy loves you, Sally."

"Love you too Daddy," she mumbled in her sleep. When he turned to go, David saw the small form of Midnight slip from the room at a crooked, loping run.

He followed it out and shut the door. The kitten went back into his room and went under the bed as he came in.

"Out from there," he said, getting down on his knees and lifting the cover. In the darkness he saw two green balls of fire looking at him from the far corner. "You get out of here, you stink like out meat."

A low rumble from the door made his heart skip a beat. Slowly, he raised up and turned to see the dog standing in the doorway. Its eyes were glowing in the dark. The dog's lips curled back to reveal white fangs as it slowly stepped forward. The low rumble began to grow into a growl.

"Nice doggy, nice doggy," his eyes began to search for anything he could use. His heart began to hammer in his ears as sweat poured down his body. When his eyes landed on his walking cane the dog leaped. David McKnight managed to get his arm up to shield his face as the large Rottweiler sank its teeth into his arm and began to savagely worry it. "Get off! Let go!"

The dog released its hold on his arm and retreated back before roaring and charging it again. David leaped for the cane and barely brushed his fingers against it when the dog slammed into him, driving him to the floor. He barely had time to register what was happening before the dog tore into his shoulder.

He screamed, beating and pushing at the huge weight on top of him with his undamaged arm. The dog pulled back, its mouth and chest covered in blood, his blood. It looked down at him with eyes full of a savage, stupid rage before its head shot down and began to tear into his face.

 **xxxxXXXXxxxx**

Her eyes snapped open at the sounds of screams coming down the hall. Jumping out of bed, Thorn ran, for the first time since signing the contract she was afraid. Turning into her dad's bedroom she felt a scream rise in her throat. Zowie stood over her dad's limp body. The dog turned to look up at her, his head and chest covered in blood and barked at her.

"Get away from him you mutt!" she shrieked, a crimson bolt of energy shot from her hand. The dog leaped aside at the last second, causing the spell to obliterate the nightstand, sending splinters flying everywhere. She didn't notice the dog slipping from the room, instead she moved forward to kneel beside her dad. "Daddy! Oh daddy what happened to you?"

She began to pump her magic into him, the torn muscle and skin began knitting back together and his ruined eye started to grow before slipping back into its socket. Within a minute the damage was gone. She wiped the blood away and carefully cradled his head as he began to breathe.

"You won't have to worry about this again," she said, running her thumb across his forehead. "Forget."

She took everything from the last hour, that should be long enough. With a wave of her hand all the blood was gone, and the damage her spell caused was reversed in an instant. Carefully, Thorn lifted her dad back into bed and covered him up before planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Don't worry daddy, I'll take good care of you," she said, smiling down at him. "You can be sure about that."

 **END CHAPTER 7**


End file.
